


Too dry and technical

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Love communiques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: The USS Voyager is heading back to its home port, the Alpha Quadrant.It`s petite redheaded captain has finally taken a mate, who won her heart by simply pestering and pursuing her, until she was worn out and had run out of excuses.The individual who won her heart sends her lots of love communiques throughout the day. She also talks to her via comm channels and through personal padds. Unfortunately dilithium is in short supply on the ship so the crew limits and rations everything, including communications via comm channels. This does not stop the new couple from talking to each other.





	Too dry and technical

" _So, Darling? What do you think of  our rationing protocols? I don`t think we should be talking to each other this much. We could be taking someone else`s time and it`s not fair. I will see you later. Won`t i?"_ Janeway whispered through her comm channel.

" _Kathryn, this is a secure channel, you don`t have to whisper. You are in the Ready Room, are you?"_ Seven wanted to be sure no one knew about their relationship yet, as stipulated in their relationship agreement.

" _I`m not stupid, Darling. I remember our agreement  and frankly i`m getting tired of this. We need to find dilithium and fast. We can`t keep doing this."_ Janeway said and Seven could tell that her girlfriend was pouting.

" _Kathryn i could come over to the Ready Room. Do you wish a cuddle to make you feel better?"_

_"No, i require a kiss and a cuddle to take me through the day until 17:00 hours."_

_"Very well, i will be over  in two minutes. Seven out."_ Kathryn smiled to herself. Seven has never learned to wait for her superior officer to terminate the comm link, not the other way round.

 

B`Elanna Torres was busy tapping at a console in Engineering, trying to find even more ways to ration the already rationed resources. She looked up in time to see the astrometrics officer and friend breeze through Engineering and heading straight for her. Torres stopped what she was doing to attend to her friend.

" _What`s up, Seven?"_

 _"My relationship with Kathryn is in jeopardy, B`Elanna. I must speak with her but this rationing protocol is limiting my efforts to cultivate our relationship. I cannot find any M class planets. There is one twenty light years from here. I do not know if we will manage to reach there before we completely run out of dilithium."_ The astrometrics` officer confided in her friend. Torres looked around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

 _"Well, Lover Girl, you need to learn to restrain yourself. Your girl friend isn`t going anywhere. She`ll be here when we find ample supply of dilithium crystals. Then you can do whatever you want with her."_ Torres said. She knew that she sounded harsh but it was the truth.

 

Seven racked her brain to try and find an efficient method to communicate with her girlfriend. She wanted to initiate intimacy but the other woman felt that she was not ready for it yet. As they spoke in low tones, Tal Celes approached the two officers. She had a padd in her hand and which she handed over to Torres. She briefly looked at Seven and something akin to fear crossed her features and caused her to fidget with her fingers.

 

Torres looked at the padd. She was surprised to see that it required that she entered her personal code. Torres inputted the required code and opened the document she found.

_"RE: DILITHIUM SHORTAGE._

_Seven, Annika. I am as tired as the ship. I require dilithium which can only be found within you._

_You fuel my heart to move and propel me forward. You must make love to me tonight._

_I_ _feel it`s high time that we take things to the next level, just as the ship takes us to the next level, light years from here, towards home._

 _Will you infuse some much needed dilithim in me tonight?_  

_Love,_

_Kathryn._

 

It took Torres a few moments to recover from what she had just read. She wondered whether Celes had read it but judging by the fearful look in the young woman`s eyes and the fidgeting, Torres had a pretty good idea of what the answer might be.

" _Celes, why did you read the padd?_

 _"I...thought it was ship`s business because the title said: RE: DILITHIUM SHORTAGE._ B`Elanna sighed and scratched her ridged forehead. That was a fair point. She wondered how she was going to broach the subject to Seven without the young woman killing Celes.

" _Did you read the whole note?"_ B`Elanna asked again, dreading what the answer might be.

" _Uh?...."_ Celes could not say more but both women present noted that the young Bajoran was visibly shaking with fear so Torres decided to just let her go before they attracted attention to themselves and cause a scene right there, in the middle of engineering.

 _Thank you, Celes."_ Torres said. The Bajoran woman bowed her head then turned on her heels to quickly exit engineering and back to safety in astrometrics department.

 

B`Elanna placed a hand on her friend`s shoulder and wondered how she was going to broach the subject. Finally she came to the conclusion that the only way to say something is, well, to say it. With that in mind B`Elanna Torres cleared her throat.

 _"Well, Seven, your secret affair_ _with the captain is out, well, at least one more person_ knows about _it now. Let`s hope she is not like...other crew men._  "  Torres left out the part of her notoriety to gossip monger on the ship where she and her boyfriend, Tom Paris, conducted bets for everything, particularly about the captain and Seven`s relationship.

 

Seven was silent for a while while Torres pulled her friend by the arm to take her to the chief engineer`s office. Once there all hell broke loose.

" _You broke your promise, B`Elanna, why? I told you everything in confidence, trusting that you were my friend, but now....you have betrayed that trust."_ Seven`s blue eyes flashed angrily at her friend.

" _Look, Seven, i`m sorry. I didn`t tell her. It was your carelessness which caused this leak of confidential information. Why did you leave your personal padd lying around in astrometrics? Didn`t you know that everybody has a pass code where they can unlock securely locked padds? You know that we`re rationing on everything so we can reach the planet with dilithium crystals."_ Torres said, looking down at the table, she dared not look up at the angry young woman sitting across from her. Torres was trying to make her friend see reason and also defending herself from her angry friend. After she finished talking she dared to look at the beautiful face of her friend. B`Elanna was surprised to see that Seven had both hands covering her face. Was she crying?

 

The engineer knew that she had to do something to help her friend. This was a good chance to show the young Borg that she was her true friend. So Torres cautiously attempted to pry off Seven`s hands off her face. She managed that easily and was horrified to see that her friend was crying. It was the most human thing B`Elanna could see of her friend, this and the relationship with the captain. She had to help her friend.

" _Oh, Darling... come here."_ B`Elanna went round to hug Seven. She then placed a privacy lock on the door so that nobody could come in to disturb them.

 

Seven sat across from her friend and silently listened to what Torres was saying. Everything was true, it was entirely her fault that Kathryn`s secret was out, probably everybody knew about their secret by now. This is what Kathryn was afraid of, Seven thought dejectedly. How is she going to function knowing that the secret was now out. Seven knew that having a relationship was a beautiful thing and this was not the issue, the problem was herself, she could not be trusted with secrets. Kathryn`s secrets. A deep sadness engulfed her and water formed in her eyes, including the artificial one, as the doctor had reconstructed the damaged tear glands and ducts in them. She felt like crying and she did. Then she felt Torres engulfing her in a warm hug. Seven took comfort in it as she listened to what her friend was saying.

" _There is a way to work this out. You can still have unlimited chat with your friend. Engineering is the only department on the ship which has not been badly affected by the rationing protocols, as you know. Why not channel your comms and the captain`s through to my office. You can have unlimited text and video chats with her, rather than using padds?"_ Seven looked up at her friend and extricated herself from the hug.

_"Thank you, B`Elanna, i did not think of that. I think i will take you up on your offer."_

_"Glad i could help. Now, get talking, Lover Girl!"_ Torres encouraged her friend then walked out of the office. She mus have a word with Tal Celes.

 

Kathryn had finished working on some reports in the ready room. She walked to the replicator to get herself a cup of coffee then sighed when she remembered that she could not use the replicator because of the rationing protocols in place. She then looked at the small table on the upped deck of her office. There was an empty stasis flask which Seven had given her earlier that morning. She drank it all up and it was not noon yet.

" _I guess i have to give up coffee. That`s all there is to it."_ Janeway said to herself sadly. She went to sit at her computer desk then a few moments later she heard her beloved`s voice through the comm channel.

 _"Kathryn, i still owe you a kiss and a cuddle but i have to tell you that i love you so much and yes, i will be happy to infuse you with the required dilithium supply tonight."_ Kathryn could sense laughter in her girlfriend`s voice and something else. Was it desire? She was not sure but she guessed that she will find out soon enough.

" _Thank you."_ That was all Kathryn could manage to say as in less than a minute later she found herself engulfed in a warm soft hug of her girlfriend and soon to be lovers.

 

The chief engineer walked out of her department on her way to Astrometrics department. She knew her friend was not there right now, but somewhere else, possibly in the captain`s Ready Room infusing some dil.... She terminated her thoughts from that line of thinking. Torres wondered briefly at the weirdly phrased love note Janeway sent Seven. It sounded dry and technical yet also erotic and romantic. How could Janeway make something sound so contradictory yet also beautiful and feminine. It made the half Klingon feel hot and bothered. She wanted Tom all to herself tonight. No, she was not going to tell him the reason for her sudden desire in intimacy. 

 

That night as B`Elanna lay in her boyfriend`s arms, in the after glow of their lengthy lovemaking, she sighed happily and silently thanked the captain for the note she read in Engineering. The dry and technical note.

_"Tom?"_

_"Yes?"_

" _Thank you. Let`s take the captain and Seven off the bets, reroute your attention to Celes and Billie Telfer instead."_

_"They are? Why?"_

_"The captain and Seven."_ B`Elannasaid, trying not to smile as memories of the padd`s contents came back to her.

 _"What about them?"_ Tom was puzzled.

 _"Too dry and technical."_ Torres said and placed her head on Tom`s naked shoulder. If Tom saw her face right then, he would have noticed a small smile which crossed his girlfriend`s face but Tom being Tom, he missed it. 

  

 

THE END. 

 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story and it`s mostly in dialogue.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
